Wilde Emotion
by recondude
Summary: A story following the lives of Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps, two of Zootopia's best police officers. But while they begin to explore just what they mean to each other, a new threat to the city begins to take hold.
**Wilde Emotion- Chapter 1**

Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia or any of its characters.

Coffee did little to perk Nick up, it rarely did. After years of lattes and cappuccinos fueling his "business ventures" with Fennick, the stuff no longer affected him. Still, he liked the taste, and it was a comfortable thing to hold the cup in his paw. Though this morning he did wish it still had the power to move him as it once did. Maybe it was his own fault, going to a concert the night before his second day of work. Then again, pretty much every cop in the precinct had been there as well, cheering for Gazelle, so he wouldn't be the only one sluggish this morning, at least he hoped as much. He had the distinct feeling that despite Chief Bogo's presence at the show, the buffalo would still be spry enough to chew him out if Nick were even a minute late.

His saunter was interrupted for a moment when a group of lemmings crossed in front of him. He looked at them all, dressed in their tiny suits, each ready for their day ahead. While observing them Nick thought of how he would never again see them with his Pawpsicles, and the thought brought a smile to his face. He was now responsible for ensuring their safety in Zootopia, not for scamming them out of some cash. _Me. Nick Wilde, a cop._ He looked down onto his chest and the glimmer of his new badge flashed in his eyes. _I promise to be brave, loyal, helpful, and trustworthy._

When he looked away from his badge the lemming parade had passed, so he continued towards the ZPD. The grand building was one he used to avoid, but now he pushed through the revolving doors into what he thought was actually quite a beautiful lobby. He liked the openness of it all, something he wouldn't expect of an institution partially dedicated to incarcerating the lowlifes of Zootopia. No, this gave more of the impression that the ZPD was open to helping the community, and it felt good to be a part of that.

Clawhauser sat at his desk, ogling his snow globe, probably imaging himself dancing with Gazelle in the snow. He looked up when he heard Nick's footfalls, and cried out, "Good morning Officer Wilde! What'd you think of the concert?! It was great wasn't it?! I think Gazelle looked at me! Or at least I hope it was me and not the guy behind me. Come to think of it there was a little pig in front of at that point so it may have been him. But who knows…" Nick smiled at him, if the big cheetah was this chipper after last night; he knew he would have no excuse. He waved at Clawhauser as he went by, the fat cat obliviously chattering away as to whether or not Gazelle noticed him.

The briefing room was almost full by the time he arrived, and he took his seat at the front of the room, enjoying the feeling of being able to sit down. He was about to take a sip of his coffee when a small thump him took on the shoulder.

"Good morning partner!"

Judy Hopps, the whirlwind of a rabbit that effectively turned every aspect of his life upside down and sideways, had just bunny punched his shoulder. Her sweet purple eyes froze him for a moment, just as they did when he first saw her in that ice cream store.

Nick smiled, "Good morning Carrots. I see you slept well?" The bunny was even sprightlier then Clawhauser has been, which didn't surprise him. Judy's enthusiasm was matched only by her determination, and Nick admitted to himself that he admired that.

Judy turned to face the podium, hands on her hips, she declared, "You bet! I was super tired after the concert so I just passed right out, still in my clothes even! That was so much fun! Thanks you for going with me! It meant a lot!"

And it had meant a lot. Judy had missed Nick. After his months at the academy, having him back around was wonderful. He was something that grounded her when she first arrived in the city, albeit in a very unconventional way. When they worked the Nighthowler case, she hadn't had time to be alone with the thought that she was on her own in the big city. Once Nick left for the academy, the fact hit her full in the face. Not a day went by that she didn't miss his smug grin, his incorrigible humor, all of him. This was a harsh reality for the months he was gone. She would sometimes wait by her phone each night waiting for a MuzzleTime with her best friend, and when he was unable to contact her, she felt as though she had been denied something that was her right. But now he was back, and as her partner. Life seemed fuller now.

Nick watched Judy from the corner eye. He chuckled, "Of course Carrots, wouldn't have wanted to celebrate my first day in any other way." Of course maybe staying up late on his first night as a cop wasn't the most responsible, but everyone else had done it, so he didn't fret over it. He had got to spend some time with Judy, and that was worth it.

Just then Chief Bogo opened the door and took his place at the front of the room. He had a cup with him as well, with a characteristic tea tag hanging over the rim, signaling that he too needed an extra boost this morning. Nick raised his coffee in greeting, earning him a snort from the chief. Bogo evidently didn't find the idea of them sharing the need for caffeine as humorous as Nick had, which made it even funnier to the fox.

"Alright," Bogo's voice rolled over the room, commanding a respectful attention from all the officers. "Today's agenda is nothing special, more clean up after the Nighthowler incident, and patrol. Those of you who have already received their undercover assignments, get to it, we've tracked down almost all of those who had taken part in the conspiracy, and I want Bellwether's web completely untangled as soon as possible."

Judy sighed in relief. While before she would have itched to be a part of the investigation, she felt that she had was more than happy receiving patrol for the day. While Nick had been gone, she was on the frontlines of apprehending any compatriots of the former assistant mayor. Weeks of pouring over phone records, contacts, and appointment locations resulted in an almost complete eradication of the anti-predator movement. While it had been a definite worthwhile venture in stabilizing the city, a change of pace would be welcome. She was even glad that the street racer case ended as quickly as it did, resulting with only a warning for Flash due to his aid in helping solve her first case. Now all she would be responsible for today was patrolling the town with Nick, protecting and serving the mammals of Zootopia.

Bogo tapped his files on the podium, "I'm happy to say that will be all today. Lets get out there and make the world a better place." He smiled at Judy, and she gave her a nod. The chief had been a great ally to her as of late. After he profusely and publicly apologized in front of the precinct for his behavior, he had been a huge help in all her work. However, he still wasn't afraid to put his hoof down when required.

The buildings glided by as the police cruiser made its way through the city. Nick looked through his sunglasses at all the citizens going about their day. It was a good sight. When he had left, the aftermath of Bellwether's deception had left much of the city in turmoil. Prey and predator relations were tense, and there had even been talk of collars. Nick shivered at the thought. But it seemed that all of ZPD's hard work had soothed frayed nerves, and order had been restored.

"So, how did you sleep?" Judy's voice reached out from far away into Nick's head.

"Oh, I slept fine." He said casually, still looking out the window.

Judy scoffed at his remark. "Is that so?" her tone made Nick turn to face her. Her face was one that he could only describe as foxy. Her lips curled in a smirk, and her eyes had a look of lazy content to them. He knew this look. It was a sultry one, one she adopted whenever she was teasing him, or outwitting him. Nick felt his heart beating faster. Very few could outmaneuver him in a game of wits, and Judy did it in a way that made his tongue turn to lead, worsening his chances of recovering from such pestering. "Then why is it that you looked half dead with a coffee in your paw?" The rabbit turned her eyes directly at him at the inflection of her remark. They caught Nick's eyes for a moment and just as quickly flashed back to focus on the road.

Frozen in time for a moment, Nick shook his head lightly, and smirked. The bunny was off her game; it was an easy question. "Hey now, not all of us are cursed with such a high metabolism. Besides, if you ever find me to be as chipper as you, take me to a hospital, because there must be something tweaking my nerve endings."

"Cursed?" Judy laughed. "Oh Officer Wilde you must be crazy to think such things."

Nick's ears fell back, and his grin grew. Leaning close to Judy he said in a more hushed tone, "Yea, but you like crazy don't you."

Judy felt heat rush to her ears. Something in his voice, in his mannerisms just sent a shiver through her system. These shivers would come unbidden, and would often leave her disoriented. They always happened around Nick though, starting the night before he left for the police academy.

They had gone out for dinner to say goodbye, a nice little hole in the wall place that served delicious carrot salads and some cricket burgers that Nick absolutely loved. When the night was over, Nick was kind enough to walk her home. "This was nice." Nick stated casually as he walked down the street with his paws in his pockets.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." Judy smiled up at him. "You nervous about tomorrow?

Nicks brows furrowed slightly and he took a breath, "A little. I haven't ever done something like this. It's not a stretch to say that it's life changing." He looked over at her, "But if a bunny can do it so can I." He said playfully, earning him a soft elbow from Judy.

"Har har."

Nick laughed and kept walking. They were silent for a few moments, enjoying the night. "I'm really going to miss you Judy."

The words came quietly and smoothly, but they hit Judy with a force. Right there, the shivers started. He never called her Judy. It was always "Carrots" or "Officer Hopps". Looking up at him. She saw he was smiling, but it wasn't his characteristic grin. It was a soft smile, one of quiet contentment.

Suddenly his smile opened "Ah, here we are."

Judy hadn't realized they were already outside her apartment. The world had gone fuzzy all around her. She was confused, and anxious. She felt as though different areas of her body were being compressed. Her chest was tight, and her lower back felt like it needed to spasm. She couldn't figure out what was happening to her.

"Carrots? You alright?"

The words snapped her back to reality. "Huh? Oh yea, I'm ok… just feeling that food coma setting in." She looked up at the door to her building, then over to Nick, who was still smiling. "I'll miss you too Nick." Acting almost out of instinct, Judy took a step towards Nick and wrapped her arms around him. She knew Nick wasn't huge on such things, but this felt like something she needed to do. She listened to Nick sigh, and then felt his arms slowly envelop her. The resulting embrace made every nerve fire in her body. She felt so warm, so safe, and so happy.

"So emotional…" She heard the fox say quietly, coupled with a soft chuckle. "Don't worry Carrots, I'll be back before you know it."

"I know." Judy 's words were muffled in his clothes, not wanting to let go just yet. "But I figured I'd give you a hug while I had the chance." She squeezed a little tighter.

She felt Nick's had slowly move his hand up and down her back. 'Tell you what," his voice resonated in his chest as he spoke, tickling Judy's ear, "When I get back, you can have all the hugs you want."

At those words, Judy looked up and gave smug grin "I hope you're aware that you just signed a blank check that I intend to cash."

"Oh believe me, I think I'm prepared for the consequences."

With that Judy reluctantly pulled away, keeping her eyes on Nick's. "Show them what Nick Wilde can do." She meant every last word; she knew Nick had great potential.

Nick put his paw on her shoulder, sending a small tingle through her, "I will, and you should know something."

Judy smiled and nodded, eager to hear what he had to say.

"This is all thanks to you. You've changed my life. Thank you."

His words were sincere and made Judy feel elated. She had set out so long ago it seemed to make the world a better place, and here it was. She reached up and put her paws over his. "You're welcome Nick. I'm so happy for you."

"Goodnight Officer Hopps." Nick winked at her as he took his paw away.

Judy gave a casual salute, "Goodnight… Officer Wilde."

Nicks eyes shut as he let his head fall back to let out a light laugh. "'Officer'… that'll take some getting used to." And with that he gave Judy one last wave and turned to head home. His paws in his pockets and his shoulders slumped; he began to hum a tuneless song as he went. Judy watched for a bit, her heart racing in her tiny chest, and then slowly walked inside.

That one moment that electrified her was imprinted on her memory. But she still wasn't sure why. Perhaps it was just the fact that Nick really was important to her. This sly fox had become a keystone in her life. Something without which she wasn't sure she could do without. She had seen once what that was like, when she betrayed Nicks trust so obliviously. She never wanted to lose him again.

Judy had seemed to freeze in the drivers seat. Nick took pride in that he seemed to have stumped Judy with his comeback, happy that his tongue hadn't turned into a useless bit of pink flesh swollen in his throat. "Aha!" He took upon a foolish detective tone, "Silence in the face of facts! You cannot even defend yourself in the face of such truth!" He wagged a finger through the air as he went on with his little facade.

The silliness of his persona brought Judy back from her daze, and she smirked. "Oh! What impeccable deduction! You've got me Wilde! There was no way I could hide my desires from your skill!" She threw her arm over her eyes in mock chagrin, taking advantage of the stoplight they were at. "I've never known such shame!"

The two of them laughed heartily at their little scene. The fact hat he was working with his best friend made Nick happier than he thought possible. While he had been away, he had felt awful lonely. Sure his academy friends were there, but he still felt like he couldn't connect on a deeper level with them. Judy was different. He could say anything around her, tell her anything, and be himself. It was like a breath of fresh air whenever he was with her. After a lifetime of being a sly fox, just because that's what others expected, he was now able to be just Nick.

Judy sighed after their laughter subsided. She was thankful that Nick had inadvertently eased the tension that had building within her. He always had the ability to get her to smile, no matter what. And it seemed to come so easily for him, a natural ability that allowed him to reach Judy in her darkest hours. How lucky she was to have a friend like him.

They spent the day roaming the city, only stopping to get lunch and a traffic stop to inform a gazelle of his busted taillight. They made the best of being stuck in the cruiser by playing games like 20 questions, or swapping stories, or simply watching the world go by around them. The cruiser seemed like a shield from all that was around, letting them watch the organism that was Zootopia operate just beyond the border of their doors.

The world watching normally took place while they were parked on the side of the road. They had been quiet for a while now. That was one of the things Nick appreciated most about being with Judy. They could just be with one another, not saying a word, and he still felt happy. There was no awkward silence, just appreciation of the moment. Sighing, he looked over at the bunny. She was looking out her window with her elbow on the windowsill, paw supporting her head. Her eyes were glancing about in what seemed like admiration of the city. All Nick admired in that moment were those eyes. Those violet orbs that held a look of hope and determination coupled expertly with her small smile, as if she was always thinking about the best things in life. Nick stared at this bunny, this amazing girl that he knew would never let the world get her down. She was beautiful. Nick shook his head when she turned back to face the wheel.

"Well, our shift is almost up," observed Judy, "Ready to head on back to the garage?"

Nick took a moment to find his wits, "I suppose, although I was having such a fascinating time sitting in a car all day.

Rolling her eyes, Judy started the car.

Both of them grateful for a relatively slow day, they returned the cruiser to the precinct. ZPD was relatively quiet, idle chatter taking place between officers here and there. Judy gave the cruiser keys to CLawhauser, who was excited to see them and he started going off again about the concert. With some quick yes and no questions answered, they said goodbye to the cheetah and started to walk home.

"Ah, it feels good to be back in the city." Nick looked around him as he spoke. "Even with all its issues: overpopulation, gross buildings, confusing travel systems, and anti-predator conspiracies, it's home." He chuckled to himself. "And of course I'm sure my partner missed me." He leered over at Judy, who gave him a sideways smile.

"You already know I did. After all, life is more exciting with my sly fox around."

"Oh please, I'm sure there must have been something fun that happened while I was away." Nick rattled his brain trying to remember what she said she had been doing whenever they MuzzleTimed. "Oh! What about your date with the rabbit from the newspaper? Barry? You seemed excited about that."

Judy scoffed, "Anxious is more like it. I barely knew the guy. It was a bust anyways. He just wanted to get close for an interview." Judy's ears dropped, and her eyes went down, watching her feet.

Nick could feel an anger rising in him. Sure it was weeks ago, but the idea that someone did that to Judy still boiled his blood. He cooled himself before he commented on the matter. "Well, it's definitely his loss. Besides, a jerk like that isn't worth your time."

Judy turned her head to look up at his; his words instantly raised her spirits. Blunt as they were, the held meaning. "You mean it?"

"Of course. Judy, you're incredible. You're smart, determined, funny, sweet, and chipper to a fault. Any rabbit would be lucky to have you. Regardless of your exhausting optimism." Nick's eyebrow rose at that last remark and he smirked.

A smile grew over her lips. "Thank you Nick."

Nick returned her smile. Judy could feel her ears start to heat up with the way he was looking at her. He looked at her like she was something precious to him, and that idea alone made her blush. She tried to focus on something else than his eyes. 'Yea, regardless of his intentions, Barry wasn't my type anyways."

Nicks ears perked and he nodded his down towards her, "Oh is that so? What gives you that impression?"

Judy tossed her head to the sides as she spoke. "Well to be blunt. He was too short! Like he was barely an inch taller than me. Oh and he looked like he was staring off into space. And cheese and crackers was he dull! He didn't even try to joke around with me. I need a guy that can make me laugh and will be able to take some teasing, a guy who will treat me like a lady but not a child. Someone who I can be my 100% self around. Someone like you." Those last three words poured out without her having time to contemplate what they meant. As soon as they left her lips her eyes went wide. And she felt her back twinge and her hers were suddenly on fire. Her body started to feel as though it would begin to convulse.

Nicks ears folded back. His eyes went wide as well, focusing on the ground in front of him. _Like me…. What does that mean?_ His stomach had turned into a black hole. Pulling each and every bit of him in a different direction. Tensing his every muscle. He braved a look down at the rabbit and she was staring ahead. Not reacting to his gaze. "Carrots?"

Judy didn't react. She marched on. She had no idea why she had said that. But the more she thought about it, the more she realized it was true. Nick was some she could depend on, someone who truly made her happy, and she meant every word she had said.

"Judy…"

That stopped her in her tracks. The way her name sounded in his voice always threw her off. She could feel her heart pounding. She both dreaded and reveled what would come next.

Nick swiveled around her and squatted down so that he could look at her directly. Her violet eyes avoided his gaze, and her blush was apparent in both her ears and beneath the fur on her face. She looked scared out of her mind. "What did you mean, "someone like me"?

Judy clasped her hands together, trying to figure out what to say. "What I meant was… You are…" She took a deep breath. "Nick…"

Nick held up a paw. His heart was racing, a beat both fast and heavy, making his chest feel as though it would shake apart. Judy's words had opened a floodgate of emotions within him. The little bunny was his best friend. She was more than that. She was his rock, his center. Something he now depended on. "Judy. I need you to know something." He swallowed. He thought of what to say. The words in his head seemed like puzzle pieces that were from different sets and wouldn't mingle properly. He shut his eyes and clenched his jaw. He felt like a fool. Who would listen to him wand think he was being genuine?

Suddenly he felt something on his shoulder. Opening his eyes he found Judy looking right at him, and her paw on his shoulder. Her eyes were looking straight into him, searching for what he was feeling and the soft smile on her face made him feel as a weight had just been lifted off of him. He looked at Judy and felt his mask cracking, just as it had on the gondola so many nights ago.

Nick had trained himself for years to steel his emotions against others. He learned at a very young age that physical harm could be the least of a mammals worry. The world was full of those who would take advantage of the slightest weakness, the smallest emotional crack was an opportunity for others to pick away until you were left completely bare, exposed to whatever hell the world had waiting. So Nick taught himself not to feel in a sense, or at least make sure no one ever knew how he felt. It took a long time to adopt the perfect persona that fit his lifestyle. And what better way to make sure no one could hurt him then to become what they would always see in him no matter what. A fox. A sly, greedy, and conniving fox that isn't to be trusted, and only did what he had to survive. He even grew to accept the idea that had been forced upon him, that no matter how bad you wanted something, you could only be what you are.

Things had changed in flash of gray and purple. When he had first seen Judy Hopps in Jumbeux's, he was flattened by her actions. She did for him what no other mammal ever had, she stood up for him based on a viewpoint he once had. And how did he repay it? He took advantage of her. He became the thing that had turned him into a cynical con artist in the first place. But she continued to push on. Breaking down every last barrier he tried to erect. And each time, he wanted more and more for her to succeed. When Bogo tried to take her badge, Nick saw a mirror image of himself being denied everything just because of his species. It was in that moment that he dropped the cynic act and decided he wanted to make a difference, to help someone else get the chance he never had. From there he found that working with Judy gave him more satisfaction than any other venture he undertook in life. Judy challenged him, and made him feel like he should always give his best. Judy Hopps, the beautiful rabbit that made him feel like a new fox every day, deserved to know how he felt.

Simple words found their way through him. "Judy, I love you."

The world seemed to blur around them. Judy felt her stomach flip, her heart shudder, and her lungs fill with lead. She rolled those words over in her head again and again. Nick Wilde loved her. The fox that made her feel complete loved her, her best friend, and her trusted partner. She looked him in the eyes. Those emerald eyes that gazed upon her as though she was the only thing that existed. Nick was the first one to help her achieve her dream. He made her smile, and she could always trust him. With Nick Wilde, she could be Judy Hopps.

The words came out as easily as air "I love you too Nick." She looked him in the eyes and saw his smile spread across his face beneath them. She suddenly felt giddy. Her feet started moving on their own, stamping the ground beneath her. She could feel her skin tingling, her nerves firing. The moment had been so intense and all the energy was now free to flow. "I love you! I love you!" Judy sprung into him. Throwing her arms over his shoulders and pulling him close.

"Oomph!" Nick wasn't expecting the sudden hug/tackle, and got the wind knocked out of him and his butt planted on the ground. "Easy there! No need to force my spleen out my mouth." He laughed. Bringing his arms around the small of her back he gave her a gentle squeeze. Craning his head behind her neck and embracing her.

Judy pulled back, letting her arms slide along Nicks shoulders until only her paws rested on them. She could feel nicks paws on her back, almost cradling her. "Nick…" she was out of breath, and felt very warm.

Judy's eyes sparkled in the low light of the evening, and Nick was hypnotized. This amazing bunny loved him. A greater thing had never happened to him in all his life. He would do whatever it took to make her as happy as she made him. Leaning forward, Nick placed a paw on her cheek; he could feel how warm she was. He looked at her, and knew exactly what he wanted.

As dizzy as she felt, Judy still saw Nick clearly. His paw felt soft on her face, and she could tell just how much he cared for her.

The two of them gazed at each other for a moment. Not saying a word. Judy lifted her chin ever so slightly, subconsciously acting on her desire. Nick would not disappoint in granting her wish. Slowly heir face drew closer together. Each closed their eyes and could feel the presence of the other, millimeters from touching. With a deep breath, Nick closed the gap and pressed his lips against Judy's.

Authors Note: So! I went and saw Zootopia recently, and the movie rekindled the shameless shipper within. I had this uncontrollable urge to write about these characters. And so I did. i have to say I put a lot of time into editing this. Even so, its not perfect. Any opinions and criticisms are most welcome. For those of you reading my other fanfic. Don't worry, it hasn't been abandoned. i will get to working on it asap. Thanks for reading!


End file.
